Gossip Girl
by ThisIsRealThisIsMe
Summary: *Used to be IncandescentAngel, new penname* Loosely based on the CW hit new drama Gossip Girl, I'm bringing it to HSM. This story will consist of Ryella of course!, Troypay, and a bit of Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. I'm back! Anyway, this fic is based on my new fav show Gossip Girl. And yes, I know everyone else has done the same thing, but if you like my stories and Ryella then please read this. :) and if you don't watch the show, you'll just be surprised. And this is based on the show, but tweeked with own ideas.

* * *

**Hello upper East Siders,**

**Gossip Girl here, **

**Bringing you the latest on Matthatan's finest.**

**So what is the latest?**

**It appears, from a reliable source, that East High Prep's own former "it girl" Gabriella Montez was spotted at Grand Central Station back from boarding school. **

**Is she back to stay?**

**Why did she leave n the first place?**

**And what drama will her return stir up?**

* * *

Gabriella didn't know why she chose to come back here. It wasn't home. I mean, she had been born and raised in Manhattan, but it was not her home. All this city brought was heartbreak and depression. But here she was, standing in front of her best friend Sharpay Evans mansion home, where Gabriella's mother had said she'd be. She really didn't want to be here, to face Sharpay after how she left, she didn't want to explain why. 

"Well, here goes nothing." She mused, walking up the steps to the enterance of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside said house was a party for Sharpay's mother, a famous fashion designer. There was big wigs in the fashion business as Sharpay moved through the crowds, wishing to be anywhere but here. 

"Oh Sharpay!"

Sharpay winced and turned around to face her mother, putting on a practiced fake smile.

"Yes Mother?"

"Spin a little, Mr. Travers here wants to see my latest creation."

Doing as was ordered of her, Sharpay spun slowly in a circle, the frilly black mini dress following her movements.

"What do you think Mr. Travers? And don't worry, it'll be worn by a real model in my show. Sharpay's a little bloated at the moment too so the dress isn't fitted perfectly."

"Oh I think the girl is perfectly beautiful and the dress suits her."

"Of course, I'm just pointing out that my daughter isn't a professional is all. Sharpay, why don't you go and change into the green evening gown now?"

"Yes mother."

Quickly fleeing the scene, tears threatened to fall from Sharpay's eyes. But it shouldn't have suprised her. Her mother was always putting her down about her weight and body. Making Sharpay feel like the ugliest person on the planet.

As she made her way towards her bedroom to change, she passed a couple of her friends reading something on their cell phones.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it?"

"I know! Gabriella Montez was spotted at Grand Central Station!"

"That's what Gossip Girl said."

"And we all know, Gossip Girl knows everything."

The moment Sharpay heard her supposeded best friend's name, all thoughts of the party and her mother left her mind. Speeding up her pace, she seached for the one she needed to see at that moment. Finding them, she rushed to their side.

"Troy."

Looking down at her, the ever dapper Troy Bolton lowered his scotch glass and smiled.

"Hey Shar what's up."

"Come with me, now."

Grabbing his hand, she yanked him to her bedroom and closed the door. Immediately she began to kiss him feverantly while ripping off her mother's offending black dress from her body.

After removing his suit jacket, she pushed him to the bed, their lips fused together.

"Um, Shar, not that I'm not enjoying this, but, um, what's gotten into you?"

"You if you want. I'm ready Troy. Take me." She breathed dangerously across his lips before kissing him again.

* * *

At the same moment, Gabriella stepped through the treshold of the Evans estate, finding her mother quickly. 

"Mother."

"Gabriella! Oh dear it's so wonderful to see you." The older woman said pulling her daughter into a hug, though Gabriella vauguely returned it.

"Gabriella? Is that really you dear?" Said Mrs. Evans, appearing suddenly before them.

"Yes Mrs. Evans. How are you?"

"I'm quite fine darling. Sharpay's around here somewhere, so is Troy, I'll go find them."

"Oh no, it's alright, I'm not staying. I'm gonna head for the hotel alright mother?"

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yes. Tell Sharpay I'll see her at school on Monday."

Smiling politley to th older women, Gabriella moved throught the crowds to leave, but not before Sharpay's friends, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson sees her and spreads the word that Gabriella Montez is back, for real.

* * *

Back in Sharpay's bedroom, things were getting hotter and hotter with Sharpay and Troy when voices were heard outside the door. 

"I can't believe she's here!"

"I know! Can you beleieve it?! Gabriella Montez is back and she's here!"

This caused Troy to pull away from Sharpay.

"Gabriella's back?"

"Oh who cares?" Shaerpay said trying to pull Troy back to her, but he shrugged her off, pulling his white shirt back on.

"We should say hi though. It's the polite thing to do."

Rushing out the door, he left Sharpay half naked in the bed, a weary look on her face.

He made it out the door, just in time to see Gabriella walk past him, not nocticing him standing there. A look of longing and lust on his face

* * *

After making her way through the crowd, Gabriella reached the door, only to bump into somebody, causing her bag and its contents to spill to the floor. 

"I'm so sorry."

Gabriella didn't respond as the person and her bent down to help her with her things, after which she rose up and fled the scene.

The person she left behind though watched after her. He hadn't seen her since she left, but he remembered her perfectly.

Gabriella Montez had always been had for Ryan Evans to forget.

Looking back down at the floor, he saw she had left her cell phone.

* * *

**So G is back for good?**

**What does this mean for Sharpay?**

**What happned to the once BFFs?**

**And why is Troy so drawn to G?**

**Could he possibly still like her?**

**It was always obvious that T had had a thing for G, even though he has been dating S since first grade.**

**Could T be the reason for G's disappearance?**

**And now Ryan Evans, AKA Sharpay's socially enempt brother, is added to the mix as well?**

**Could R still be inlove with G? As much as he was since before she left?**

**You know I'll find out.**

**I always do.**

**And I bet you're wondering who I am.**

**But that's a secret I'll never tell.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loyal readers,**

**Gossip Girl here with the latest.**

**So, it's the first day back at school for G.**

**This should be interesting...**

* * *

Gabriella did not want to get out of bed the next day. Yesterday, she got out of facing Sharpay for the first time since she left for boarding school. But today, there was no escaping the inevitable. 

"Come on Gabriella, you'll be late for school."

Her mother's voice rang through her ears as yet another reminder.

"Yes mother."

As Gabriella dressed in her school uniform, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling of dread that awaited her once she reached school.

* * *

Sharpay put on her best "I'm fine and hot, not miserable and furious" face the next morning at school. Sitting on the steps East High Preparatory Academy, she felt in control and powerful. Something she hadn't felt the other day with her mother's constant criticism, her ex-best friend's suprise return, and her boyfriend's troubling apparent obsession with said ex-best friend. But right now, with her lap dog followers Kelsi and Taylor by her side, sharpay felt good.

"This party sounds great Sharpay." Kelsi said.

"Of course, your parties are always the best." Taylor added.

"Most definitely." Kelsi added with a smile.

"Yes girls. It will be great. The best party yet." Sharpay smiled and the girls nodded and clapped eagerly.

Just then, Gabriella had reached the steps of the school where Sharpay currently sat. She seemed a little disorganized with her book bag laying over her shoulder, her uniform was kinda in shambles, her hair in a messy pony tail with trendils falling about her face. And yet, she still looked completely gorgeous.

Walking up to Sharpay and the girls, who were still handing out invitations to the party the were talking about before, she smiled as she finished up the yogurt cup she was eating.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella greeted kindly.

"Hi Gabriella." Sharpay's voice laced with fake pleasantness, which Gabriella chose to ignore.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Great."

"Good. I'm was suprised to hear you were back. How was boarding school?."

"It was fine."

"Fabulous."

Gabriella then noticed the box of invitations by the girls' feet and grabbed one out of the box, studying it.

"This party sounds great. When should I be there."

"Actually," Sharpay then stands up and takes the invitation back from Gabriella. "You're not invited."

"Why not?"

"It's an invitation only party and we're out of invites. Sorry."

"Is this how it's gonna be Sharpay?"

"What did you expect? That would come back and everything would go back to the way it used to be? That you would be on top again? well newflash, that's not gonna happen. I'm on top now. And I have intention of coming down anytime soon. Enjoy your yogurt."

Sharpay smiled evily before leaving, Taylor and Kelsi trailing behind her. Leaving Gabriella in the cold.

* * *

Later that day, Ryan Evans found himself inside the hotel he discovered Gabriella was currently staying at. Walking to the front desk, he found a tall, handsome-looking black man who he assumed was the manager.

"Excuse me."

"Can I help you sir?"

"Um yes. I'd like to know what room number Miss Gabriella Montez is in."

'Oh I'm sorry but we can't give out our guests' room numbers to strangers. Especially not elite guests like Miss Montez and her mother."

"Look, I know her okay? And all I need to do is return her cell phone. She dropped it and I picked it up. See?"

Ryan then held out Gabriella's cell phone to him, showing the proof.

"Well, you'll jsut have to wait for Miss Montez to enforce the truth of knowing who you are."

"She does know me."

"Whatever you say sir."

Ryan was definitely getting pissed off. This is what happens when you're the nice guy. You get trampled over.

"Ah, Gabriella, could you come over here for a moment."

Ryan turned swiftly and met the approaching figure of Gabriella Montez, his breath completely taken away(cliche I know).

"What is is James?"

"Do you know this young man? He says he knows you."

"I do know her, I'm,"

"Ryan Evans." Gabriella suddenly finished, gazing at Ryan who in turn looked at her upon hearing her say his name.

"So you know him Gabriella?"

"Yes James I do. Don't worry."

"Very well." Ryan then delived a look of 'I told you so' to James before James disappeared.

"Ryan?"

"Oh. Hey Gabriella. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But waht are you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm here to return this. You dropped it at my house yesterday."

Quickly, he pulled out the cell phone and handed it over to her. He nearly shuddered at the contact of their hands brushing against one another.

"Thank you! I've been looking for it! Thanks again."

"Yeah. No problem."

"So, um, how's, how's Sharpay been doing? You know, since I left?"

"Um, okay I guess. She's been more down and quiet since then. Doesn't really talk to anybody anymore."

"Yeah."

"Not that I know. I mean, she's never talked to me about anything."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, that's just how Sharpay is."

There was a awquard silence. Ryan then stuffed his hands in his pockets nervouslywhile glancing up at her.

"Um, I should, I should probably get going."

"Yeah. Um, thanks again for returing my cell phone."

"Your welcome."

Just as Ryan was turning to leave, Gabriella's mother appeared coming down the hotel's grand steps, obviously searching for her daughter.

"Gabriella. I'm so glad I found you. There's going to be a party tonight and I want you to go. It would be good for you. To get back out on the scene. But I'm sure Sharpay already told you about it."

"She did. But I'm not going mother."

"Why on earth not?"

"Well, I. I have other plans."

"What and with whom?"

"With," Looking around quickly, Gabriela's eyes landed on Ryan ans rushed to his side, "With Ryan."

Ryan looked clearly suprised.

"And what may I ask, are you planning on doing?"

"Oh. We're um. We're going,"

"To a concert."

Both Gabriella and her mother turned their heads toward Ryan.

"A concert?" Mrs. Montez persisited.

"Yeah." Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he showed her a flyer for a concert of various bands tonight.

"Is that enough for you mother?"

Holding her head high, Gabriella's mother walked away from the teenagers in a huff.

"Oh my gosh Ryan thank you again. You've turned into a lifesaver."

"As long as I'm a cherry flavored lifesaver."

Gabriella laughed at his joke, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"So. When are you gonna pick me up tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Our date remember?"

"But I though it was just a put on for your mom?"

"It was. Doesn't mean we acn't go. Is it because you don't want to be seen with me?"

"No! God no!"

Gabriella laughed at him again.

"Okay. I'll be expecting you around 9?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Great."

As Ryan watched her leave, he was still absorbing all that had just happened. Then, he just smiled.

* * *

**Such drama between S and G.**

**As observed today on the steps of EHP.**

**And R getting a date with G?**

**I guess wonders never cease.**

**I wonder what will come of that?**

**You know I'll find out.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gossip Girl here.**

**It seems Sharpay's party will be the talk of the town tonight.**

**But will it live up without G there?**

**I guess I'll find out.**

**Cause you know I love a good party.**

* * *

The preparations for Sharpay's party were nearly complete. And she was extremely happy with how it was turning out.

"Everything looks so perfect Sharpay." Kelsi cooed as her and Taylor looked around the club with Sharpay.

"It does Sharpay. Really." Taylor added.

"Yes. It does. Let's just hope a certain unwanted person doesn't show up out of the blue."

Both girls nodded in agreement with Sharpay as Sharpay smiled wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, at the Palace Hotel, stood Ryan Evans fidgeting with his jacket from nerves. He was there to pick up Gabriella Montez. The Gabriella Montez. The girl who had be secretly the object of his affection for the longest time. He just prayed he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself in front of her.

As he looked around, his vision led him to the top of the staircase, there he found Gabriella. She spotted him and with a smile, she made her way down the stairs. During which time Ryan took her in. She was wearing a sparkly gold long top that drifted down past her hips, long skinny dark blue jeans, a matching jean jacket, thin gold scarf wrapped around her neck, white high-heeled pumps, and her long wavy brown longs fell about her shoulders and face.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. Wow. You look, wow. Really, really great."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Um, I guess we should get going."

"Okay."

Taking his arm, he escorted her out of the hotel and started walking.

"So, how is it being back?" Ryan asked to break the silence.

"Um, it's been, different."

"Yeah. Do you, mind me asking, why you left? I mean you don't have tp tell me, I was just wondering."

"Seems like everyone is."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone. But maybe when I am, you'll be the first one I call."

"Why me? I mean, you've never even given me the time of day before you left."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm trying to change. I want to be a better person."

"You already were a good person."

"And how would you know that huh?" She said in a teasing tone.

Ryan didn't answer her but the awquardness of the question was diminshed when they relized they were passing right by Sharpay's party.

"Um, do you want to go in?" Ryan asked, still a little phased from her last question.

"Oh. I didn't get invited. Sharpay made sure that I didn't get an invitation."

Ryan then suddenly pulled one of the invitations Gabriella had seen earlier.

"How did you,"

"I'm her brother remember? She has to invite me. I never go to these things but we can if you want to."

"But what about the concert."

"We'll just pop inside and then go to the concert."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Handing the invitataion the guy at the door, Ryan and Gabriella went inside. The part was moving fast, fast music, fast drinking, fast kisses. It was hard to keep up with.

"I'll be right back. Just going to make sure Sharpay's okay." Ryan said over the music.

"Alright. I'll stay right here."

Just as she watched Ryan leave, Gabriella found herself being pulled to a secluded area, out of everyone's sight and then being pressed up against the wall by a tall, strong form.

"Troy what the hell are you doing?" She hissed trying to break out of his hold.

"Getting some alone time with you. we haven't had any. Not since you left that is."

"For good reason."

"Don't say that. I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"You don't know anything. Now let me go!"

"I wouldn't say that Gabi."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I choose. In fact, when you think about it, I'm the one with the power. I know all you dirty little secrets."

"Not all of them."

"I know a very important one. One that could end your friendship with Sharpay for good. Now you wouldn't want that would you? But I won't say a word. Not as long as I get what I want in return."

His hands began to travel up her top but she shoved him away.

"Get your hands off me!"

Breaking free of his grasp, she ran to the exit, finding Ryan there.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Ryan said, noticing her flustered look.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can you take me back to the hotel?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

As the got a taxi, Sharpay had finally noticed Gabriella and watched her brother and her leave. As she stood by the door, Troy came up from behind her.

"She better not show her face around her again."

Turning away, she walked back into the party while Troy still watched the taxi pulling away.

"I'm kinda hoping she will." The most evil smirk on his face.

* * *

The taxi ride back to the Palace was silent until Gabriella finally spoke.

"I'm sorry we never made it to the concert."

"Hey, it's okay. Not like it was a real date anyways right?"

"But I was really looking forward to it."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Oh, we're here." She said pointing to the hotel. "Thanks for tonight."

"Even though our 'non-date' didn't happen."

"Yeah. But maybe we can have another 'non-date' for real this time."

"Really, I mean yeah."

"Okay."

As she stepped out of the car, the taxi began to drive away when Ryan realized he hadn't said goodnight to her.

"Stop!" And the cabbie came to a screeching halt, causing Gabriella to turn back towards Ryan in question.

Ryan thought quickly and waved at her through the window. Gabriella waved back as the cab began to leave again.

"A wave? Great, now that's attractive." Ryan said bitterly.

* * *

**S's party turned out to be rather interesting.**

**What with G showing up and T definitely taking advantage of that, getting her alone.**

**What really happened between those two?**

**Was this the all so secret reason for her departure?**

**Something tells me that G's secret won't stay secret for long.**

**Poor lonely boy Ryan.**

**But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance.**

**And I'll be there to see it happen.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


End file.
